nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
An Artist is Born: Bakku Trains Super Beast Scroll
Part I: �� It was mid afternoon by the time Bakku had finished setting up. He was preparing for a little bit of self training. He had been wanting to do this for quite some time, but has just been so busy attending to his other duties. He wasn't one to change the course of his life either. The Nara male just believed in joining with the flow. So with a day off, he decided to make use of it. Bakku had always loved to draw and after learning a bit more about a special art style jutsu from his sister, he's actually quite excited to perfect it. With a bit of energy in his usual casual step, he set up a large canister of ink on his back porch and brought out many scrolls for him to use. He was going to learn this Ninja Art by today. Laying out the scrolls, he grabbed the paintbrush in his left hand, ready to begin. Dipping the brush into the chakra enhanced ink, he quickly placed the brush onto the scroll. He knew he hand to be able to preform the technique fast in the heat of battle, so he had to practice using quick brush movements. Starting simple, Bakku drew a heavily darkened rat. Next he'd lift the brush off the scroll and weave the seal of confrontation with his right hand. The rat would quickly rise up, and come out in front of him. He smiled ear to ear. He was quite proud of himself for being able to execute the jutsu so fast.The rat looked simple though. Like it couldn't do much. That gave Bakku an idea though. He decided to try something out. Putting his brush to the scroll again, he'd draw a cat about the size of an average house cat, but with an ink made explosive tag on the back of it. Weaving the seal once more the cat would become animated with life. He didn't know how to actually make them move though. Bakku tried waving his hand to see what they would do, but they both just looked at him blankly. He then began to ponder if he should physically move them a few feet away to test out his theory, but as soon as he thought about it, they pair dashed over and stood underneath the looming oak tree in his backyard. "Interesting.." Bakku said, stroking his goatee. He began to realize that he might be able to have them act according to his will. Bakku then thought about the cat pouncing on the mouse and triggering the explosive tag. Just like that, the scene would unfold, ink splattering everywhere. His gray eyes told a story of being both amazed yet baffled by what he had just done. So that was two drawn successfully. He'd continue to work on them, going through a progression of size. He'd create a luxurious horse, a detailed great turtle, and even a fierce tiger. He was starting to get a bit tired, from exhausting his chakra so much. He'd hear his sister open the door and gasp about all the ink that had been splattered everywhere. She started to lecture him about needing to clean up after himself if he ever wanted to get married. He'd let out a small sigh and reply to her with a bit of wit, causing her to throw the paper towels at him, ordering him to clean. Mumbling to himself, he began to clean up all the ink. By the time he was done, it was already night time. "Dammit, wasn't so much time.." he moaned slightly, not having it perfected yet like he wanted to. Bakku headed inside after picking all his things up and bringing them inside. He'd take a hot shower before getting ready for bed. He'd pick up the next day and perfect it. �� 'Part II:' �� The sun rose over the village, but Bakku was already up. He only got five hours of sleep, not nearly enough as he should get, but he couldn't just rest and let time pass. He hasn't had that much fun training since he was a genin. The Nara woke up and began to wrapp himself in all his bandages, taking a solid twenty minutes to wrap all over his torso and arms. After that, he'd put on his long black cargos, rolling the left leg just below his knee. He'd continue to get ready by tiying his hair into a tight bun. Bakku would then wash his face and head back to gather his flak, supplies, and getas before heading out the door. He wanted to work at the training grounds in order to not have to worry so much about the mess, and start working on larger creations. Once he arrived there, he'd begin to set up his drawing station underneath a large tree, staring out int a grassy field surrounded by other trees. Starting off simple, Bakku would redo some of the stuff he did yesterday, only doing them in quantity. His go to animal seemed to be his explosive cats, but that's only because they felt the easiest to draw for him. Now, it's time for him to try perfecting this jutsu. He took his time, but tried to get the drawing done fast. He'd make a regular sized bear to start. It has great detail and sharp designs done around it's face and torso. After that, he'd draw a larger than normal robin, but it wasn't exactly the size he had wish it was. He tried to focus a bit more chakra into the bird after making it, but it would only explode and splatter all over the face. Bakku would get a splash of ink all on his chest and cheek, luckily not getting any in his eye. "Hmm.." Now he knew that chakra could only be channeled while creating the art, not afterwards. Trying once more, he created a more raven looking bird, and began to craft it by forming the seal of confrontation. It would grow to the size of a modern day pickup truck. Amazed, Bakku would jump on it's back and began to think of it in flight. Of course, the painting would react to his will and began to fly, while Bakku began to hold on tight to the bird. "Wow.." he said with a small huff, amazed to be flying so high over the village. He had never been airborne before, so it was something truly amazing to witness. Bakku stayed like that for about an hour before coming down to the ground, and sealing the bird back into the scroll. He cleaned up the ink from before, and felt pretty proud of himself. He felt like he had a basic handle on the jutsu, and only needed to test out in a spar to see it's true potentional. ��